


Daddy Hotchner

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Hotchner

"Do it already," she whispered.

Moving closer to the younger brunette staring at him with those dark eyes, Hotch let his jaw clench.

"Nervous?"

He shook his head. "It won't be pleasant."

Emily didn't let her stare falter.

"You're not going to like it," his quiet voice said strongly, watching as the woman he loved did her best to keep her lips from parting when his body almost touched hers.

The brown eyed woman blinked heavily, her breath shallow. "Do it," she urged, keeping her voice low.

"Are you sure?"

Emily could feel the heat from his body warming the skin of hers that showed, and it send a shiver down her spine. "I want you to," she nodded, taking in a breath before leading him back into the living room.

Hotch's eyes went to the four year old girl sitting in what her mother had ruled as the time out chair and he made his shoulders straight and his eyes hard before walking up to her. "Caroline," he voiced, watching as her head popped up.

The mother of one stood back near the couch with her thumb between her teeth, watching as her boyfriend of almost a year got ready to discipline her baby girl.

They had been in love for longer than they could even remember, but after coming back from London with a baby from a one night stand, Hotch found his chance with the brunette woman, and they were quick to settle down.

After almost a year together and getting ready to buy a home and bring their families together, Emily found it important for the man she loved to be a disciplinary figure in her daughter's life. They couldn't be a family with one parent being the bad guy and one parent being the one both Jack and Caroline went to to get their way.

The four year old with her big brown eyes looked up to the man who she saw as her father, the only man who had ever put her to bed or had made her breakfast when her mommy was too tired to get out of bed so early in the morning. "Am I in trouble?"

"I think you know you are," the Unit Chief nodded, kneeling before the little girl, his hands on her knees. "Do you know what you did?"

Caroline pouted.

"Caroline," Hotch said sternly. "What did you do?"

Taking in a deep breath, the little girl with a slight accent bowed her head. "I hit Macey." At the four year old's daycare at FBI headquarters, the little girl born in London had her juice taken away from her by another girl, and in a quick reaction Caroline took her juice back and slapped the other girl right across the face.

Hotch felt his chest tighten at the look on the little girl's face. It was difficult to punish the child you thought of as your own daughter for the first time. "And that was wrong."

"But she took my juice!"

Emily almost bit through the skin of her thumb to stop herself from opening her mouth from to discipline her daughter herself.

Hardening his gaze on the beautiful girl, Hotch shook his head. "Caroline Rose, you do not raise your voice."

The four year old glared up to the older man, her feet kicking.

"Do you know why what you did was bad?"

She looked over the shoulder of the man before her and met the eyes of her mother, doing her best to get her mother back on her side with the widening of her beautiful eyes and a pained look on her face.

Emily was mad she had nothing to physically restrain herself from going over to her daughter.

"Don't look at your mother," Hotch said sternly, taking the young girl by the chin and turning her head so she looked back at him. "Look at me."

Caroline almost growled up at the older man.

The dark haired man had never seen the little girl he loved so angry, at least as angry as a four year old could be, but it broke his heart to see her so mad at him. "Caroline, there is no tv or playing with friends for two weeks."

The little girl's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Now go up to your room. Your mom and I will call you down when Jack gets here and it's time for dinner."

Jumping off the seat that had her feet dangling above the ground, Caroline made sure to stomp her tiny feet as hard as she could all across her mother's expensive floors. Making her way over to her mother, the girl who looked up with those big brown eyes she had gotten from the woman before her went to grab at her hand and force herself to cry.

Emily gently took her hand from her daughter's and gestured toward the stairs.

Hotch got himself standing, turning to face the woman he loved just as the door to Caroline's bedroom slammed as hard as the four year old could slam it.

Seeing the hurt on her boyfriend's face, Emily quickly crossed the living room and snuck her arms under his, wrapping them around his waist. "She'll get over it," she whispered into his chest, looking up to him when she felt his arms around her and she kissed his chin.

The Unit Chief let out a huff.

"You know," Emily piped up, never leaving the comfort of the older man's arms, "she slipped up the other day and called you daddy."

Hotch slowly nodded his head, his chin atop the brunette's head as he listened to her.

"You did a good job," the other agent tried to assure him, pulling back just enough to press a long kiss to his lips. "I promise."

Happy father's day to him.


End file.
